Pip-Pip M'nartis
Pip-Pip M'Nartis is an adventurer and painting hobbyist who co-founded the Eastcastle Dongliers. Biography Childhood Pip-Pip M'Nartis was born to unknown Drow parents in the Underdark. He was given away as a baby to his adoptive parents, Mishelra and Elfbama M'Nartis, who previously lived in Elbridge. The only known reason was given by notes passed along with the young Pipling, reading as such: "Dearest child: Know that we have not abandoned you, for to abandon means to give up. We pass you on to the M'Nartis family so as to give you the life you deserve. Hopefully, you will have no memory of The Underdark; This is for the best. You may not understand the consequences of this yet, but many city states have taken arms against each other and we are afraid the long-foreseen war is about to break out. Although our family is of higher stature than most, no one knows how long that will last when the war begins. Trust the M'Nartis family, as we have too, and stay strong." Pip-Pip carries this note with him daily as a reminder of his web of support and how far he's made it with what he started with. Along with this note, there was another addressed only to the M'Nartises, and thus the contents were never shared with Pip-Pip. For the most part, Pip-Pip has felt distant from his adoptive parents, despite them giving him nearly everything he wanted, but he has nevertheless gotten along with them. However, the second note has been a source of several arguments throughout his childhood. Early Adulthood As Pip-Pip grew older, he became less attached to his adoptive family and more attached to new friends he made. In his first year at the Hall of Philosophy, he met Müs Nuchkels, whom he quickly became friends with. Müs attended the nearby Hall of Magic training to be a bard, while Pip-Pip explored his creative and artistic side. Art School Pip-Pip had an easy time at art school. He was told he had an intrinsic gift of artistic talent. He valued and appreciated the techniques of art, and it grew to be an important part of his life. However, he was reluctant to turn this talent into a career. He took offense when he learned that someone disliked his art, such as Masters at the academy. He decided he could never have thick enough skin to sell his work for a living. On His Own Pip-Pip would visit his adoptive family about once every year in his 4 year stay, but his happiest times were at the Hall of Philosophy with his friends and colleagues. He became less and less dependent on his adoptive family as he built up his own life in Conigsport. Elfbama and Mishelra still cared for Pip-Pip, but were glad to see his success. Meanwhile, Elfbama earned a reputation in Elbridge; A few years before Pip-Pip left for art school, Elfbama became a chairman of the city council. His political career was only about 8 years, but he was respected by many. His greatest accomplishment was his research article on the sanitary benefits of liquid vs bar soap titled The Viscosity of Soap: Thoughts on Keeping Elbridge Clean. Category:Characters Category:Player characters